Comforting a Distressed Raven
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Raye has an older sister and says something cruel in a verbal spat forcing Serena to disband her while a certain subsitute soul reaper is left with the job of comforting his childhood friend.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Bleach. I do however own this story and Rachel Hino.

A fifteen year old female with her mid-back length ebony locks done up in a braid and weary viridian eyes, glares at her younger sister with the same length and color of hair only she has violet eyes. As the sisters glare at each other four other teens shake their heads at this. Mina Aino, her blonde hair the same length as the sister combatants held hers back with a red ribbon and pretty blue eyes watches the elder sister's body language as they shout at each other, the elder girl was hiding it well but, her younger sister's callous words were hurting her very badly. Another blonde, shorter than the others with two buns on her head from which pigtails hung watches with her blue eyes saddened, she had thought the young priestess was only like this with her, although she was normally not this cruel. This blonde goes by the name of Serena Tsukino.

A tall brunette with her hair in a high ponytail glares at the younger girl, she didn't think Raye Hino could be so cruelly callous, apparently she was wrong, Rachel, the elder one looked ready to shatter. Rachel normally spent as much time as she could away from her family's shrine and now the brunette, Lita Kino, knows precisely why. Ami Mizuno, a blue haired genius looks at Rachel discretely, her heart going out to the girl. Rachel was a very kindhearted and giving person, had been so long ago during the Silver Millennium as well, yet Raye had always hated her. The genius knew that Rachel needed someone she could lean on, someone who would be her strength because she knew with an absolute certainty that Rachel could not keep bottling everything up the way she had been.

At that moment Rachel storms away Mina being the only one to see the unshed tears glistening in her eyes or so she thought. Serena marches right up to Raye and slaps her, " How dare you tell your own sister that she is worthless and should never have been born! Behavior like this is inexcusable, Lita, Mina, guard her while I call Amara and ask her to come here. I am afraid I must punish Raye for this. Rachel is a very dear friend of mine and my half-sister, Raye Hino, from Silver Millennium times and no one hurts her like that around me and gets off scot free, got it! "

They all stare at her including Luna and Artemis causing Serena to sigh unhappily, " So, none of you have broken through my mother's abhorrent spell yet. Although she used the crystal to sleep with Rachel's dad, that thing that called himself the King of Mars was not Rachel's father. We all used to only barely tolerate Raye as Sailor Mars for Rachel's sake, seeing as how both Raye and her father slept with my mother to get her the position. We also used to be very close with the Outers. Amara and I both broke through mother's spell for Rachel's sake, she is so utterly miserable, no doubt thanks to that bitch that donated her DNA towards my creation. "

Lita clutches her head suddenly as her true memories come flooding back, her eyes flashing as this happens, " I remember, Rachel helped me to master one of the higher Jovian techniques, beyond the Oak Evolution. "

Mina gasps as her long obstructed memories come to the fore, " I helped Rachel pick out her outfit for the courting ball on Mars, she wanted to drive Ichigo wild, on that very night my mother married them, the sad thing is Rachel found out she was pregnant a week before the Silver Millennium ended. "

Ami's eyes widen as her memories unlock as well, " Michelle and I were like sisters back then, and Rachel always had a textbook for me whenever she came to visit me. "

" Good you all remember, now I believe I asked Lita and Mina to guard Raye while I call Amara, get to it! " Serena snaps, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

While Serena makes the call the two girls move to either side of the defiant priestess and reincarnated Martian Princess, when Amara Tenou, a slightly older teen with short dusty blonde hair, arrives she looks at Serena, " What is it you require of me, kitten? "

Serena walks forward, " Raye Hino, I hereby strip you of your right to be Sailor Mars until you can learn compassion and are truly sorry for your actions earlier. Rachel is a dear friend of mine, plus my half-sister from Silver Millennium times, and what you said to her was just as violent as any punch. Hand over your transformation pen now or Amara takes it by force, those are your only choices. Plus, you will have to convince Michelle of your sincerity, if you are to ever earn your powers back. Furthermore, I will be leaving your transformation pen in Amara's capable hands. Do I make myself clear! " Serena's blue eyes are hard and unforgiving as she looks at the younger Martian Princess and Shinto priestess.

Raye grumbles as she complies, not daring to defy Serena when she had that look in her eyes, meanwhile her older sister is racing towards the river, so she could think and get her emotions back in line. She had long thought she was immune to her younger sister's barbed tongue but today had been far worse than usual. Raye's words had been carefully crafted to strike her in the vulnerable and fleshy part of her soul, so to speak. Not to mention that she was also pissed off beyond belief, though one thousand years ago she had promised her mother that she would never hurt Raye unless Raye attacked her first, physically. The fifteen year old reaches her destination and just sits under a tree in the shade, leaning back as she focuses on pushing down the emotions brought on by her bitch of a younger sister. At the same time a fifteen year old boy by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki with short spiky orange hair is out for a walk when he pauses by the steps leading down to the river bank, looking around for the source of the spiritual pressure that had caught his attention.

Rukia Kuchiki, the Soul Reaper that had given him his powers, was hanging out with Orihime Inoue at the moment and he was heading for home with a certain stuffed yellow lion in his book bag, just in case. His brown eyes take in the area and they widen slightly at seeing his childhood friend sitting under the tree, obviously struggling with her emotions. She always seemed so happy and well strong, was the word he'd use. Rachel Hino took no crap from anyone, at least at school she didn't. As he's walking down the steps towards her he watches as she suddenly stands up and punches the tree she had whirled around to face several times, making him wonder what had upset her so much before he goes over to her, wanting to help her. She was the only one that had accepted him ghosts and all because she too could see ghosts. Though he was ashamed to admit that he had let his relationship with her fall into disrepair since middle school.

He winced when he thought of how Tatsuki had read him the riot act for not being there for Rachel lately. Rachel had practically been living with Tatsuki and another friend of hers, Lita Kino. As he observed her right then Ichigo felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness wash over him. He had always felt like he and Rachel were connected; when they were younger he had always made sure to keep a smile on her face. Every time he had seen her recently she didn't have that smile he loved to see so much. She hadn't even been smiling as she had fought that Hollow which Ichigo knew damn well she shouldn't have needed help to face down and destroy such a low level Hollow. He knew she had recognized him just then, and for one brief moment had seen the ghost of a smile.

" Rachel? " He curses himself for how hesitant his voice sounded. This was not how he wanted to reconnect with her.

She spares him a glance before taking a swing at him, and he inwardly flinches at the emotional pain he sees in her green eyes, even as he dodges her punch, " Hey, Ichigo, how are you? "

" I'm good, but you aren't, Rachel, what the hell happened? " Ichigo asks as he blocks her roundhouse kick.

Rachel sighs, dropping into a sweep kick before answering as Ichigo jumps over it, " All my life, as you know, I was trained to become a Shinto priestess, when I mastered all the skills I told my grandfather and little sister that I had no desire to be a practicing priestess. Grandpa said he understood, Raye, however, was quiet and waited until we were alone before she told me I was a disappointment and disgrace to our ancestors. After that our relationship deteriorated a little more each day. We'd get into fights regularly be they spiritual, physical, or shouting matches. Each word she said designed to be as painful as she could possibly make them; I had thought I was finally and truly numb to her poisonous barbs only I found out how wrong I was today when she essentially told me I was a worthless excuse for a human being and she wished I had never been born. I mean I can't stand her and there are times I could cheerfully kill her, but I would never go that far. "

Ichigo stares at her, even as he blocks her high kick, " Why not just leave the shrine altogether? "

" For my grandpa, though I have been spending more and more nights at friends' houses, which I'm sure you know after Tatsuki read you the riot act, friends that, except for Tatsuki, my sister and I share. Ever since I've made my decision to not be a practicing priestess I've been horribly despondent. Thing is I can't let Raye know how much her words hurt me, so I've gotten good at hiding the hurt under anger. It's not like I can turn to my father, he's so damn busy all the time, and whenever Raye slacks off on her duties, which she does, though naturally only I ever see it, like say off grounds exorcisms I have to pick up her slack. Plus, she always screwed around during our training and can't even do a basic banishment. I hate the fact that she treats me like dirt and still expects me to pick up her slack. It's so damn irritating! "

Ichigo looks at her, " Rachel, let it out, you don't have to be strong anymore, okay, I can't stand to see you like this. This is not the Rachel I know. The Rachel I know would have slapped her sister for such actions. Which I know damn well you would have, I've seen you get into enough cat fights at school. "

She throws herself at him and Ichigo catches her, his arms wrapping around her gently as she cries out years' worth of pain. He rubs her back gently as her athletic frame is wracked with sobs. He looks down at the crying girl in his arms, furious at himself for not noticing his friend's pain sooner, sure they'd grown a little apart once they reached middle school yet they had still kept up to date with each other's lives. Why the hell hadn't he noticed what was going on, though since becoming a substitute soul reaper he had been busier than usual. He hated the fact that she'd kept all of this hidden even from him for so long. Then again Rachel hated being seen as weak and vulnerable, even to him.

When her sobs eventually subside Ichigo releases his hold slightly, " You're staying at my place tonight, okay? Besides, I think you need to have my dad look at your hand. "

" Thanks, Ichigo, though when were you going to tell me you became a soul reaper? " Rachel says, completely disregarding her most likely broken hand as she had taken her anger out on the poor tree behind her before Ichigo had stepped in allowing her to take it all out on him. That was just the kind of friend Ichigo Kurosaki happened to be.

Ichigo grins, " I knew I didn't have to because I knew you saw me as a Soul Reaper, I let you, that way you would know. Though why the hell did you need my help to defeat such a weak Hollow as that? Come on, I'll buy you a manga of your choice on the way to my place and I'll even throw in a hot fudge sundae made by Yuzu. That sound good? "

" It does, thanks for being my friend. "

Ichigo grins at this statement, " I will always be there for you as long as hollows don't crop up. "

" Hey, I can kick Hollow ass too, ya know. It's just on that particular day I had just come from a blow up with Raye and wasn't at my best powers wise. What do you think banishments are for? " Rachel quips, her eyes sparkling mischievously and Ichigo smirks before allowing her to pull him to her favorite manga store. His Rachel was back to herself and one day soon he'd make his move, until then he'd be the best friend he could for her.

Author's Note: I wrote this to act as a sort of prequel to another story that I've started working on. Please review this little fic of mine.


End file.
